The present invention is directed to a food compound and method of preparing the same. In particular, the present invention is directed to making a salad dressing which is prepared from a unique blend of natural and healthy ingredients and has a unique flavor.
As technological advances take place and the society moves into the next millennium, our habits and taste change in accordance therewith. In particular, as the body of research grows larger, the scientists learn more about the effects of various food items, consumed daily, on our health. For example, in relatively recent studies the scientists, particularly health professionals, learned the is adverse effects of a fatty substance, known as "cholesterol". One of the major sources of cholesterol is the yolk portion of an egg, a fairly common item of breakfast in our daily diet. It is now common knowledge that high amounts of cholesterol could lead to arteriosclerosis which causes heart-attack. As a result of this discovery, the Government has established recommended levels of cholesterol to prevent the occurrence of this deadly disease.
Another major medical discovery of this century has been the adverse effects of animal protein or fat on people's health. Animal meat, particularly beef, has been a major source of protein in the daily diet of the people in this century. The adverse effects of animal protein and fats have, however, led people to severely cut back on the consumption thereof and switch their diet to include non-animal protein and fat.
Many new scientific discoveries, including those noted above, have shifted the industry's attention to seek alternatives in making food items that provide the recommended daily level of nourishment without adversely affecting the health, while keeping in mind our insatiable desire for new and improved taste. In particular, the consumers have expressed preference to those food items that are less fattening, low in cholesterol, contain more natural and healthy ingredients. As a result, the industry responded by producing food items that were low in fat or contained fat substitutes, etc.
Although the industry has produced countless numbers of food items that are low in fat, low in calories, and apparently more healthy, it has been challenging to provide a food product which is low in fat, healthy, and yet satisfies consumers'constant urge for a new and better taste. This phenomenon is no more visible than in salad dressings. As the consumers switched their diets to more natural and healthy ingredients, such as vegetables and fruits, the food industry responded by providing numerous varieties of salad dressings. One merely need to visit a local grocery store to see many different varieties of salad dressings that adorn the shelves. However, many of these dressings either require the use of a large quantity to be palatable, or are not considered healthy in that they do contain egg yolks, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a salad dressing which is prepared from a unique blend of natural and healthy ingredients, and coats the salad with its unique flavor while not having to use an excessive amount as in most conventional dressings.